unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
VCTF-Suspense
__TOC__ Map description A long bridge spanning over a river, with two towers at each extreme, an isnald below it at the center, and a bunch of buildings at the South (Red) and North (Blue) extremes. Each tower has two corridors at the east and west extremes at base level, a high level Sniper platform which can be accessed via jumppads, and two secret corridors with items ending in the bridge. The flag is located in a building at the Southwest (Red) and Northeast (Blue) buildings. At the southeast and northwest extremes of the map, each team has its own spawn base. As for the towers, a long cable at the north and south extremes of the map make it possible for foot players to reach the very upper level. Finally, another spawn room is located at the north (Red) and south (Blue) areas. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Walkthrough Act II: With Caesar's Coin This is the vCTF mission included in the demo, and all the same tricks work. It's very simple geometrically, and it shouldn't take more than a couple minutes to learn the layout. You've got a Goliath and a Raptor on the East edge of your base, a Scorpion, Hellbender, and Manta on the West, and an SPMA Artillery in the Northwest. The bridge has a Berserk in the middle, and the first time it spawns the first time you play this map, the following dialogue will ensue: The Sniper Rifle spawns between the two halves, and another spawns up near the SPMA artillery. You can use the support cables on the bridge to run (or Hoverboard) up to the top of the bridge. Most of your weapons will be acquired from weapon lockers near your spawn point so there is much more emphasis on vehicles for this map. The biggest asset at your disposal will be the Super Health which spawns near the Sniper Rifle and SPMA Artillery, up the ramp from your flag and around the corner. Jester will pilot the Goliath, making her very useful. Trying to pilot the Goliath yourself just draws a ton of enemy fire, you lose the tank and it doesn't help your allies get the flag (since they basically can't). Hellbenders, and Scorpions will have to drive down the main road, making them very vulnerable. Mantas can get away with it to some extent, but it's still more vulnerable than the Raptor. You'll want to hop on over and get the Super Health on your side of the map first, then take your Raptor across and land it near theirs. It's much better to take the powerups in enemy territory to deprive them of the benefit. When you've got 199 health, discreetly (wait for the Goliath to pass if you need to) walk into the enemy flag room and take it. Run back up the ramp to where the Super Health spawns and take a sharp right. Run along the narrow ledge against the wall of the building. Jump across to the doorway on the bridge's support pillar and run inside. This puts you on the bridge. Take a left and run outside along the edge of the bridge, being careful not to fall off or leave yourself exposed to fire from behind you. You can use the pillars as cover to some extent, but you'll want to keep moving. Once you get inside the second doorway, you're almost home free. I've found it better to keep running straight for a short way after leaving the doorway rather than trying to cut across the bridge immediately. Either way, cross the bridge and put the flag away. No sweat. Then, just get the Super Health again and repeat the process. The redeemer spawns on the island under the bridge. Falling off the bridge can result in a ragdoll, dropping the flag, and possibly getting killed by the bots who like to play down there. If you survive you can climb the ramp on the opposite side and come up in about the same place as you would have if you'd run along the bridge. I tend to avoid the hoverboard on this map, but there are a couple opportunities to use it in brief intervals inside the buildings and around corners. If you're playing Co-op you can use the Raptor and Hoverboard grapple to bring a friend into the enemy base with you, and quickly tow them back out with the flag. It may be possible to accomplish this kind of extraction with the bots as well, by piloting the raptor near them when they grab the enemy flag.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Choosing 2.3a.2b.1 in both branches means that the Ronin team ignores the Krall for too long, with the consequence being that they invade. Act IV: Calculated Losses Same trick as last time, although it's a little harder due to the team difference. Use the raptor to get into the enemy base and land near the Super Health. Then sneak into the enemy flag room to get the flag, and run back up near your raptor. There is a ledge on the backside of the building you can run across and jump down to a platform on the main bridge. Follow the bridge edge back to the other building and you'll come out in friendly territory. Once you get to this point a capture is almost inevitable.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Tips and tricks Offense * With the amount of health across the map, you have no excuses for being low on it. * This map offers a multitude of escape routes for a flag carrier. Some of them rely on Jump Boots to access otherwise unreachable walkways, like from the flag to the 1st floor walkway and from there to a the narrow walkway on the side of the building. * Another way would be to run, not board, to the side of the bridge opposite enemy base, heading down towards redeemer, once on the slope, board down across the wooden planking towards your base. When you can see your flag room, you should be safe. * A way to get to the flag easy with no damage lost, and the enemy not knowing you are there. Wait behind your teams raptor, on your hoverboard, and grapple when someone flies it. usually they will take the route across the water towards the enemies SPMA, they will fly over the SPMA towards the Scorpion & HellBender, they will fly low just before the flag room, jump off there or chances are that you will die! Jump down the hatchway and you should see the flag. Grab it and follow instructions of bullet point above. Defense * The towers of the bridge are ideal sniping positions. Snipers are also often seen near the SPMA spawn. * The Goliath cannot reach all the way down the main road. It is often seen camping at the SPMA spawn to prevent enemies from crossing the bridge or right outside the player spawn area near the flag to cover all possible exits of the flag room. Trivia * This is one of the three maps which came in the original demo of the game. The other two are DM-ShangriLa and DM-HeatRay. Preview notes }} Gallery vCTF-Suspense-ConceptArt.jpg VCTF-Suspense-Keyguide.jpg vCTF-Suspense-PU-1.jpg vCTF-Suspense-PU-2.jpg vCTF-Suspense-PU-3.jpg Unreal Tournament 3 (UT3) PC - Steam (2007) Online Play - Footage 4 - Suspense (VCTF) External links and references See also * VCTF-Suspense_Necris